LEQUEL
by drdair
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Holaa minna-san! Author gaje nan abal kembali dengan membawakan fic yang lebih gaje dan abal. Ide pasaran lagi. #pundung.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LEQUEL ****© AIRA Q-ARA CLEOPATRA**

.

Pair: SasukexSakuraxSai. Little Sasosaku, ShikaIno and NaruHina

Genre: Romance / General

T rated

.

**WARNING: AU, OOC (terutama Sai dan Sasuke), ****TYPO(S), IDE PASARAN, GAJE, ABAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU (maybe), DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kau beneran akan berkencan dengan Si Akasuna itu?" gadis berambut pirang menatap khawatir pada sahabat di depannya itu.<p>

"Apa salahnya sih kalau aku berkencan dengannya, Ino? Bukannya kau tahu bahwa kami sudah jadi sepasang kekasih?" Sakura menatap bosan Ino. Tangan mungilnya mengaduk-aduk jus alpukat yang sudah dibelinya.

Mereka berada di kantin sekolah yang sudah agak sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih betah duduk di sini. Hari ini adalah hari tenang, kepala sekolah memberikan kebebasan agar para siswanya sedikit beristirahat untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan SMP yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Untuk itu, wajar jika banyak para siswa memilih untuk bermain di luar sekolah.

Tapi tidak untuk dua manusia ini. Ino dan Sakura memilih tetap di dalam sekolah. Tepatnya, Ino menemani Sakura yang sedang menunggu jemputan dari kekasihnya—Akasuna Sasori. Sasori memang berbeda sekolah dengan Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura harus menunggu jika ingin pulang bersama.

"Astaga, Sakura!" suara Ino mulai meninggi. "Bukankah kau sudah dengar bagaimana perilaku si Akasuna itu?"

"Itu mungkin hanya gosip, Ino. Sasori selalu bersikap baik padaku. Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Sakura mulai sebal sekarang. Kekasihnya selalu memberikan apapun yang dia mau dan bersikap sopan padanya. Bagaimana bisa muncul gosip seperti itu?

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," Ino mulai mengatur kesabarannya. Butuh energi yang lebih untuk melawan Sakura yang memang 'sangat' keras kepala. "Aku tidak tau itu gosip atau bukan. Tapi kau tau kan sebelum berpacaran denganmu, mantan Sasori—"

"Cukup, Ino! Aku tidak mau kau menjelek-jelekan kekasihku di hadapanku lagi." Perkataan Ino terpotong oleh bentakan Sakura. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas slempangnya. "Sasori sudah menjemputku. Sampai jumpa," Sakura berjalan melewati Ino. Dihiraukannya Ino yang masih duduk mematung di sana.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju gerbang depan, dimana kekasih tercintanya sudah menunggu.

"SAKURAAA! HATI-HATIIIIII!" sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara Ino yang melengking itu. Bibir tipisnya tertarik sedikit. Walaupun Sakura masih merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Ino tadi, hati kecilnya merasa berterima kasih pada Ino. Ino sudah bersedia mengkhawatirkannya dan tidak marah setelah Sakura membentaknya.

Drrttt drrrtttt

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia ambil ponsel pink dari saku roknya. Sebuah nama tercantum di layar ponsel tersebut.

'Dari Ino,' batin Sakura.

**From: Ino pig**

**Sakura, kau harus hati-hati. Ingat! Tampang cuma topeng! Jangan mentang2 mukanya seperti muka bayi lalu kau menganggap dia polos dan baik! Lihat setiap gerak-geriknya. Jika perilakunya sudah aneh, kau harus segera lari. Jika kau tidak bisa, ambil apapun di dekatmu lalu pukulkan padanya. Atau kau bisa berteriak sekencang yang kau bisa. Jika tidak, kau ancam dia bahwa kau akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Jika ia mulai bersikap macam2, gigit bagian tubuhnya yang manapun sekeras2nya. Ingat Sakura, SEKERAS-KERASNYA!**

**Segera h****ubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu!**

'Astaga, ini sudah kelewatan,' Sakura menghela napas. Di sms pun Ino masih saja cerewet. Membacanya saja sudah membuat Sakura sedikit megap-megap. Untung Ino menulis lewat sms, Sakura tak bisa membayangkan jika Ino bicara langsung padanya.

Sakura mengembalikan ponsel ke tempat semula. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke gerbang yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Sakura-chaannnn!" seorang berambut merah menyapa Sakura. Dia berdiri di samping mobil merah yang terparkir rapi. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir laki-laki baby face itu.

"Sasori-kun?" Sakura berlari kecil menuju Sasori yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

Sakura langsung memeluk pria itu. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di pinggang Sasori, mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Jadi kencan 'kan?" tanya Sasori ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja! Ayoo!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasori menuju mobil mobil merah.

Sasori terkekeh. "Kau semangat sekali, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya dong, ini kan kencan pertama kita."

Sasori hanya menurut saat Sakura menyeretnya menuju pintu mobil. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di jok kemudi.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:****.**

"Kita mau kemana, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Ke tempat rahasia. Kau pasti senang." Sasori menolehkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat Sakura, kemudian kembali menatap jalan di depanya.

'Sasori-kun memang baik. Dia bahkan memberi kejutan untukku. Romantisnya..' batin Sakura. Pikirannya sudah melayang membayangkan hal-hal romantis yang akan Sasori tunjukkan padanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sasori berkali-kali melirik ke arahnya.

Ckkiiiitttt

"Nah kita udah sampai, Sakura-chan!" kata Sasori riang.

"Eh? Udah sampai, Sasori-kun? Cepet amat?" tanya Sakura heran. Baru sekitar 5 menit mereka naik mobil dari sekolahan, masa udah sampai?

"Iya, ayo turun!" Sasori mengajak Sakura turun dari mobilnya. Betapa tercengangnya Sakura ketika ia tahu ke mana Sasori mengajaknya. Pikiran romantis yang sejak tadi hinggap di otak Sakura buyar sudah.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Emh..Beneran ini tempat yang mau Sasori-kun tunjukin ke aku?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab, malah menarik Sakura untuk duduk di semak-semak yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

"Tentu. Indah kan? Liat sungai itu, kau pasti suka!" Sasori menyeringai sambil menunjuk sungai yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasori. "Indah apanya, Sasori-kun? Matamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Sasori-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata sungai yang dimaksud oleh Sasori tidak lebih indah dan bersih daripada Kali Ciliwung.

Sasori tetap diam. "Sasori-kun, kita pergi dari sini yuk. Tempat ini menjijikkan! Banyak tawooonnn!" mata Sakura terus tertuju pada lebah yang terbang di dekat kepala Sasori. "Ayo Sasori-kun, kita ke cafe aja," rengek Sakura.

"Udahlah, Sakura. Di sini aman kok." Sakura tersentak. Sejak kapan Sasori menghilangkan embel-embel –chan untuk memanggilnya? Dan lagi, entah mengapa Sakura merasa cara bicara Sasori berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Sakura mulai takut. Terlintas di pikirannya perkataan Ino. 'Jangan-jangan gosip itu beneran?' batinnya resah.

"Sasori! Ayo kita pulang!" Sakura sengaja mengeraskan suara, berharap Sasori mau menurut.

"Nikmati aja, Sakura. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa menikmati pemandangan di tengah penatnya Kota Konoha."

Sakura nyaris memakan Sasori hidup-hidup. 'Menikmati pemandangan? Di tengah penatnya Kota Konoha dengan terus memandang sungai yang bahkan tak pantas dipandang? Mabok kali nih orang!' tentu saja Sakura menyimpan semua kalimatnya itu di dalam hati dan berusaha 'menikmati' sungai berwarna hijau kecoklatan yang terbentang di depannya. Tetapi semakin lama dipandang, sungai itu malah semakin membuatnya merasa jijik. Lebih jijik lagi ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasori ada di punggungnya, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh tangan tak beradab itu. Perlahan-lahan Sakura menjauh dari Sasori dan menepis tangan Sasori yang mulai tidak sopan.

Tapi tangan Sasori malah semakin jauh menggerayangi Sakura, "Apa-apaan sih? Kalau kamu macem-macem sama aku, aku bakal teriak!" suara Sakura yang bernada tinggi semakin membuat Sasori merasakan nafsu yang tidak sewajarnya.

"Udah akh, aku mau pulang! Terserah mau nganterin atau nggak! Ternyata bener kata orang-orang, kamu emang mesum!" Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jalan raya. Sasori mengejarnya dan memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah terpikir oleh Sakura.

Usaha Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasori lumayan sukses. Namun sejauh-jauhnya Sakura kabur, secepat-cepatnya Sakura berlari, tetap saja masih bisa terkejar oleh Sasori. Belum sampai sepuluh menit, Sakura sudah terkejar oleh Sasori yang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

BRAAKKK

Sakura terlempar ke pinggir jalan karena 'tersentuh' oleh mobil yang dikendarai Sasori. Kepalanya terbentur keras. Sasori sempat mengerem sebentar, tetapi memacu mobilnya kembali ke kota dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terluka parah. "Salah sendiri nolak aku. Dasar cewek bodoh!" Sasori tertawa sinis di dalam mobil merahnya, sambil mendengarkan musik beraliran keras.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sakura merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali. Seperti mau pecah. Ia berusaha berteriak minta pertolongan, namun suaranya tak mau keluar. Tangan dan kakinya seperti mati rasa. Pandangannya juga sudah semakin mengabur.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara orang. Ia berusaha mempertajam matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Dan yang terakhir terlihat adalah mata onyx yang sedang memandangnya cemas, sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap total.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic apa ini? Abal banget! (-.-)<strong>

**Gomen jika mengecewakan. Chapter ini belum masuk ke konflik, mungkin baru prolognya. Gomen juga kalo saya menjadikan Sasori jadi antagonis dan kejam di sini. Padahal saya suka banget pair Sasosaku. Yah terpaksa karena tuntutan alur. (-.-)**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**Mind to Review?**

**~Satu review anda memberi satu juta harapan untuk saya~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update! Aira bikin lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Maaf jika mengecewakan. (-.-). Di sini Sai itu kakaknya Sasuke. Kemana Itachi? Anggep aja dia ga pernah ada. Buahaha #dicincang Itachi FC.

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LEQUEL © AIRA Q-ARA CLEOPATRA**

**.**

Pair: SasukexSakuraxSai. Little Sasosaku, ShikaIno and NaruHina

Genre: Romance / General

T rated

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC (terutama Sai dan Sasuke), TYPO(S), IDE PASARAN, GAJE, ABAL, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU (maybe), DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

"SAKURAA!" Pintu ruangan nomer 1412 menjeblak terbuka. Gadis berambut blonde—Ino berdiri di pintu dengan raut muka penuh kecemasan. Tas slempangnya masih bertengger di bahu Ino, menandakan dia baru pulang sekolah.

"Ino?" Tanya seorang gadis buble gum yang tiduran di ranjang.

Ino segera lari menghampiri tubuh sang gadis yang memandangnya heran. Kepalanya diikat dengan perban putih. "Sakura! Bagaimana kau sampai seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana si Akasuna brengsek itu? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Ino dalam satu tarikan napas.

Emerald Sakura tiba-tiba meredup. "Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Dan bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Sasori sekarang?"

Ino memandangnya heran. "Berarti benar kalau dia dalang dari semua ini kan?" tanya Ino dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Dia harus bertanggung jawab, Sakura! Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Sudahlah Ino, itu bukan salahnya. Ini salahku," Sakura menatap Ino lembut. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Salahku karena aku menghiraukan nasihat dari sahabatku sendiri. Jadi, maafkan aku ya, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya. Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca, kemudian tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"HUWAAAA, SAKURAAA!" Ino menangis kencang. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Tapi lama-lama senyumnya terganti oleh rintihan.

"Aduduh, Ino. Badanku masih sakit nih!"

Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali memandang Sakura. "Ma-maaf. Aku lupa. Hehe.." kata Ino sambil meringis.

"Ya ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa laptop tidak?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Ino yang sedang mengambil kursi di sudut ruangan.

"Hn? Laptop? Ya aku bawa. Kenapa?" tanya Ino ketika berhasil membawa kursi ke samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura hampir melonjak ketika mendengar perkataan Ino. "Kau bawa modem?" tanya Sakura kelewat bersemangat.

Ino mengernyit heran. "Yaa, aku bawa."

Sakura sangat ingin memeluk Ino sekarang, tapi niatnya diurungkan berhubung tubuhnya masih sakit. "Syukurlah. Carikan sesuatu untukku di internet ya?" tanya Sakura dengan catty eyes.

"Heh? Tidak salah? Tumben sekali Sakura? Biasanya kan kau paling anti dengan 'internet'." Ejek Ino.

"Ahh, Ino. Sekali ini saja, ya?" Sakura memohon kepada Ino. Dan ini malah tambah memuat Ino heran. Ada apa gerangan sampai Sakura memohon padanya untuk mencarikan sesuatu di internet?

Ino menghela napas. "Hhh.. Baiklah. Kau mau cari apa? Cara menaklukan gorila? Atau cara membangun istana?"

Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura sukses melotot. "Ino! Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu mencari seperti itu!"

"Iyalah," kata Ino bosan dengan gaya Mail (Upin Ipin). "Jadi kau mau cari apa?"

"Uchiha!"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela napas tak sabar. "Uchiha, Ino! Aku ingin kau mencari tentang mereka."

Ino segera mengeluarkan laptop apple miliknya dan meletakkannya di pahanya. Dia mulai membuka browser internetnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino disela-sela kesibukannya dengan laptop.

Sakura terlonjak dan menatap Ino penuh harap. "Sudah ketemu?"

"Belum," jawab Ino yang seketika membuat Sakura kembali lesu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari informasi tentang Uchiha?"

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat kecelakaan dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dia juga sudah membayar seluruh biaya perawatanku. Yah.. Setidaknya begitulah yang dokter bilang." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino (lagi) lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura sontak menoleh ke Ino dengan bersemangat.

"Apa sudah ketemu informasinya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mata Ino masih menatap layar laptopnya. "Belum," jawabnya. Sakura sweatdrop. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Ehm.. Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau dia itu jodohku. Aneh kan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, kau memang dari dulu aneh." Jawabnya asal. Dan matanya kembali ke layar laptop, menghiraukan Sakura yang cemberut karena dikatai 'aneh'. "Sakura!" panggil Ino (lagi).

"Sudah ketemu ya?" wajah Sakura langsung berubah cerah.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap Sakura canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, tulisan Uchiha itu bagaimana? U-C-I-H-A? Atau U-C-H-I-H-A?"

GUBRAK

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA!" teriak Sakura yang sudah sweatdrop level tinggi. Ia kira Ino sedang mencari tentang Uchiha. Tapi kenapa baru menanyakan tulisan Uchiha tadi? Lalu dari tadi dia ngapain?

Hening.

Ino sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya, sedangkan Sakura masih merasa kesal dengan Ino. Tiba-tiba suara cempreng Ino memecahkan keheningan. "Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepala, menatap Ino dengan bosan. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bukan! Aku sudah menemukan informasinya. Lihat ini!" Ino menggeser posisi laptop agar menghadap Sakura. Di layar laptop tersebut terpampang jelas judul berita dengan tulisan yang besar.

**UCHIHA SAI, JENIUS YANG MENJADI GURU DI USIA 19 TAHUN**

Dibawah tulisan tersebut terpajang foto laki-laki sangat tampan berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang sedang tersenyum. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat mata onyx itu.

"INO! INI DIA! TAK SALAH LAGI, DIA YANG MENOLONGKU!" teriak Sakura kelewat bersemangat. Dia bahkan melupakan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum saat melihat sisi kekanak-kanakan Sakura muncul kembali. "Iya iya. Ayo kita baca beritanya."

_Sai, begitulah panggilan akrab untuk pemuda__ tampan satu ini. Anak sulung dari direktur utama Kipas Uchiha ini adalah salah satu dari tiga lulusan terbaik Konoha University yang berumur dibawah 20 tahun. Kedua temannya, Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Neji saat ini bekerja di bidang perpajakan. Sedangkan Uchiha Sai memilih menjadi guru matematika di Konoha High School. Walaupun Sai memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memperoleh pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan, tapi tampaknya Sai lebih memilih menjadi guru._

"_Aku sering melihat banyak anak yang takut pada pelajaran matematika, untuk itu dari kecil aku sudah bercita-cita menjadi guru matematika. Aku ingin setiap anak menganggap matematika itu mudah dan menyenangkan." Ungkapnya kepada Suara Konoha. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang Uchiha ini. Bisa dipastikan orang-orang yang melihatnya akan t__erkesan dengan sikap ramahnya._

'Konoha High School ya?' batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat pintar ya?" tanya Ino sambil mematikan laptopnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku yakin dia lah sang penyelamatku! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku akan masuk Konoha High School!"

"Hah? Kau yakin, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Sorot matanya penuh keyakinan. Ino hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, pasti akan sia-sia jika ia membantah Sakura. Apa Sakura sebegitu cintanya dengan Uchiha itu sampai-sampai rela masuk Konoha High School yang notabene sekolah untuk anak-anak yang IQ-nya diatas rata-rata?

**.:.:.:.**

"Hei, minggir!"

"Awas aku mau lihat!"

"Kau menginjak kakiku, bodoh!"

"Hei, kubilang jangan dorong-dorong!"

Beginilah suasana di koridor Konoha High School. Hari ini adalah pengumuman pembagian kelas, jadi tak heran jika koridor yang semula sesunyi kuburan berubah menjadi seramai pasar.

Diantara kerumunan siswa itu terdapat sosok berambut pink yang tengah berusaha keluar dari lautan manusia itu. Usahanya tak sia-sia, dia berhasil keluar walaupun dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"SAKURAA!" gadis pink itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggilnya.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Kau dapat kelas mana?" tanya Ino. Penampilannya sama berantakan dengan Sakura. Hanya saja rambut blondenya yang dikucir lebih rapi daripada rambut panjang Sakura yang digerai.

"1-A. Kau?"

Raut muka Ino berubah menjadi murung. "Yaahh. Kita tidak sekelas. Aku dapat 1-B."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kelas kita kan bersebelahan." hibur Sakura.

"Yah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke kelas." Ino dan Sakura menuju ke kelas bersama-sama. Kebetulan kelas mereka bersebelahan.

Pasti kalian sudah tahu kenapa Sakura dan Ino bisa ada di sini 'kan? Ya. Mereka diterima menjadi murid KHS. Yah walaupun dengan nilai pas-pasan dan peringkat mereka—terutama Sakura hampir menjadi peringkat terbawah, akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk di KHS ini.

"Jaa~ Sakura!"

"Jaa~"

Sakura dan Ino berpisah di depan kelas 1-A. Sakura segera memasuki ruangan barunya itu. Ruangan ini masih sepi walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45. Hanya ada satu orang yang berada di kelas itu. Sakura tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena dia sedang tidur di meja. Yang terlihat hanya rambut biru donker dengan model yang sangat aneh, seperti—em—pantat ayam.

Sakura berjalan pelan melewati orang yang tertidur itu, berusaha agar tidak membangunkannya.

GREP

Sontak Sakura menoleh ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang tangannya. Ia terkejut setengah mati saat matanya bertatapan dengan onyx sang pemuda yang dikiranya tidur tadi. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tampan.

Sakura melongo. 'Kenapa wajahku memanas?' batin Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pemuda itu heran. "Ya mau duduk lah!"

Pemuda itu mendengus, yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura sebal. "Aku kan tanya 'kau mau kemana' bukan 'kau mau apa'?"

Sakura berusaha menahan malu mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Mau ke belakang. Kenapa?" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Di depan."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau duduk di depanku saja," perintah pemuda itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di depanmu?"

"Karena aku ingin!"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena aku yang menyuruh!"

"Memang kau itu siapaku?"

"Kau itu banyak tanya ya? Tinggal duduk di depanku saja apa susahnya sih?" kata pemuda itu tak sabar. Kesabarannya mulai habis menghadapi perempuan macam Sakura ini.

Hening. Baik Sakura maupun pemuda itu tak ada yang bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk?" pemuda itu menaikkan alis.

Sakura menghela napas, berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya yang menguap karena pemuda itu. "KAU ITU BODOH ATAU TOLOL SIH? TANGANMU KAN MASIH MEMEGANG TANGANKU! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DUDUK, BAKA?" semprot Sakura. Sontak pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Sakura dan kembali berekspresi datar. Padahal hatinya sudah membara karena dikatai bodoh, tolol dan baka!

Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan pemuda itu. Yaaahh setelah perdebatan—yang menurut Sakura tidak berguna, tapi akhirnya Sakura menurut 'kan? Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Sakura memilih membaca buku novel yang sempat dipinjamnya dari Ino.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara lembut. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis manis sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, ten-tentu saja. Bangku ini kosong kok," jawab Sakura canggung. Gadis berambut indigo itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau?" Hinata—nama perempuan itu tersenyum tulus pada Sakura, yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura tambah canggung.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuuga-san." jawab Sakura.

"Ah~ panggil aku Hinata saja, Sakura. Lho? Sasuke-kun?" mata Hinata terbelalak kaget saat melihat ke bangku belakang—ke tempat duduk pemuda yang sempat disemprot Sakura.

'Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke, ya?' batin Sakura. Matanya memang memandang tulisan yang tertera di novel, tapi pikirannya fokus ke pemicaraan Hinata dan Sasuke. Sekali-kali menguping tak apa 'kan?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sekolah di Jepang, ku kira kau akan sekolah di Prancis?" tanya Hinata.

'Prancis? Sebenarnya Sasuke itu siapa sih? Hinata juga sepertinya sangat akrab dengannya.' Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di dadanya. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit? Ah pasti karena sarapan tadi.' Batin Sakura.

"Tak jadi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata terkikik geli. "Huh, kau selalu irit bicara, Sasuke-kun!"

'Irit bicara? Yang benar saja!' batin Sakura kesal. Ia teringat akan pertemuan dengan Sasuke tadi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa kini kelas 1-B menjadi ramai, terutama oleh teriakan pemuda hyperactive bernama Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata juga mulai akrab, mereka membicarakan apapun dari yang penting sampai yang sama sekali tidak penting. Memang dasar Sakura cerewet dan Hinata adalah pendengar yang baik, mereka jadi mudah bersosialisasi.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sedari tadi pemuda dibelakangnya terus memperhatikannya.

'Kau memang menarik, Haruno Sakura.' batinnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang bisa membuat setiap wanita klepek-klepek.

**.:.:.:.**

Iruka-sensei berdiri di depan kelas, memperhatikan setiap murid yang sedang 'berusaha' membuat puisi. Tangan kanannya memegang rotan yang sering ia gunakan untuk memukul murid yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal.

"Nah, anak-anak wak—"

"Iruka-sensei!" pemuda berambut blonde mengacungkan tangan. Sontak membuat semua mata di kelas menuju ke arahnya.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kami bukan anak-anak lagi! Kami adalah remaja yang beranjak dewasa!" protes Naruto yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari seluruh anak di kelas—minus Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata.

Iruka-sensei menghela napas. "Baiklah. Nah, remaja-remaja yang beranjak dewasa, waktu membuat puisi sudah selesai. Siapa yang akan maju untuk membacakan puisinya?" Iruka-sensei mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh siswa.

"Saya Iruka-sensei!" semua mata menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut mangkuk yang sedang mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat membara.

"Baiklah. Silakan maju Rock Lee!" Rock Lee maju ke depan dengan langkah bak prajurit yang akan ke medan perang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kertas berisi puisi yang tadi dibuatnya.

"EHEM! TEMAN-TEMAN YANG KUCINTAI DAN KUKENANG! SAYA ROCK LEE AKAN MEMBACAKAN PUISI KHUSUS UNTUK WANITA SPESIAL, SAKURA HARUNO!"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang melongo. Berusaha mencerna perkataan 'terang-terangan' dari Rock Lee tadi.

"Ciiieeeeeeeee"

"Prikitiiiiwwwwww"

"Ihiiiiyyyyy"

Sakura mendapat hujaman sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sedangkan Hinata menatap Sakura prihatin.

"Anak-an—remaja yang beranjak dewasa!" seru Iruka-sensei setelah tahu Naruto akan protes lagi. "Tolong diam!" Semua anak langsung diam dan memperhatikan Rock Lee yang akan membacakan puisi.

"EHEM!

Oh Adinda Sakura...

Matamu bagai acar timun

Kulitmu selicin mangkuk bakso

Bibirmu setipis kertas, merekah seperti mawar merah

Rambut pink panjangmu seperti perosotan di TK-ku

Bodymu yang aduhai, mengingatkanku pada botol kecap

Ingin sekali kakanda mendekapmu..

Tapi terlalu sulit

Sesulit menangkap kodok dalam jurang

Sesulit memakan nyamuk dengan satu tangan

Aahhh.. Ketika kakanda mendengar suaramu

Gendang telinga ini serasa akan pecah

Oh Adinda Sakura...

Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari sepeda ontelku

Ingin ku jadikan adinda milikku

Maukah Adinda Sakura Haruno menjadi kekasih pemuda paling berjaya di Konoha, Yang Terhormat Kakanda Charles William Rock Lee?"

.

Hening.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura tercengang. Itukah puisi yang ditujukan untuk dirinya? Yang benar saja! Ia melirik ke segala penjuru kelas. Iruka-sensei sedang memencet keras hidungnya, dan ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Iruka-sensei sedang menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Hinata juga lebih memilih memandang sepatunya, bibirnya ditutup sedemikian rapat. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia bisa melihat Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan menutup tangan di mulutnya. Mata onyxnya memang masih terlihat datar dan memilih menatap pemandangan di luar. Tapi Sakura bersumpah pasti bibir Sasuke sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas di sana.

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di meja. 'Huh, hari pertama sudah ditertawakan. Sabar, Sakura. Tenang, habis ini pelajaran Sai-sensei!' Sakura mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

**TBC**

**Gyaaaaa! Fic apaan ini? Abal nan gaje!**

**Maaf mengecewakan. Sebenernya pingin bikin romance SasuSakuSai, tapi karena Aira baru patah hati, HUWAAAAA! #nangis bombay. Jadi belum bisa nampilin. Kan ga enak kalo bikin romance disaat hati ancur #curcol. Bales ripiu dulu ah~ yang login udah Aira bales lewat PM. ^.^**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**: Itu masih rahasia, mungkin chapter kedepannya akan di ungkap (^.^). Tapi kalau bener, Rizuka (boleh saya panggil gitu?) dapet cium dari Sasori! Buahahaha #ketawa laknat. Ini udah update. Makasih udah review fic abal ini *kasih bunga*.

**Maya**: Benarkah? Makasih pujiannya *peyuk-peyuk*. Ini udah update. :D Makasih juga karna udah review fic abal ini *kasih bunga*.

**Natasya**: Waa makasihh banget *peyuk-peyuk*. Iya, sebenernya juga Aira ga tega bikin Bang Saso jadi jahat. Tapi apa mau dikata(?), yang cocok jadi mesum cuma Bang Saso. #digolok Saso fc. Ini udah update. Makasih udah review fic abal ini *kasih bunga*.

**Just ana g login**: Wah makasih Ana-chan udah review fic abal nan gaje ini *kasih bunga*. Pair favorit Ana-chan ya? Saya juga saya juga *lompat-lompat girang*. Iya, setuju! Yang anak baik kan Tobi bukan Sasori. Kalau Sasori itu anak saya! Buahahaha #dicincang Sasori FC. Ini udah update. :D

**Risa no Akasuna**: Kau suka Saso mesum? Saya juga! #sapa yang tanya. Yah syukur deh. Ini udah update! Makasih udah review *kasih bunga*. :D

**Special thanks to:**

**Uchiha Eky-chan; Rizuka Hanayuuki; Valkyria Sapphire; Maya; Putri Luna; Natasya; Just ana g login; Risa no Akasuna; Yuuki d'gray girl; usagi hanna aimichi; Uchiha Sakura97; Ayano Hatake; .crane; and YOU!**

**Terima kasih bagi reviewer, yang udah masukin ke fav dan alert, serta silent readers yang sanggup membaca fic abal saya ini. :D**

**Mind to review? Yang review dapet cium dari Saso! Buahaha #digebukin Saso**

**~Satu review dari anda memberi satu juta harapan untuk saya~**


	3. AN

Sumpeh gue sebenernya ga mau nulis AN ini. Tapi gue punya pengumuman penting, gue putusin ga akan nglanjutin semua fic yang gue buat. Singkatnya, gue keluar dari dunia perfanfictionan (kali ini beneran). Oke, gue minta maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ada yang berpikiran kalau gue ga bertanggungjawab, gue minta maaaafff bangeett~

Gue ga bisa nerusin fic ini dan fic yang lainnya lagi. Selain masalah waktu luang gue yang bener-bener terbatas (sumpeh ga bo'ong), gue juga ga bisa terlalu lama ngaret update fic. Rasanya itu kaya dikejar-kejar utang kemanapun gue pergi #halah. Dimanapun, kapanpun, pasti tiba-tiba kepikiran "Aduh, ide buat chapter selanjutnya gimana ya?". Gue yakin pasti author yang lainnya juga begicuu :3

Mungkin dulu waktu luang gue masih banyak, tapi sekarang gue bener-bener hampir ga ada waktu luang (kecuali tidur). Gue sekolah pulang maghrib, kadang bahkan nyampe malem, hari minggu pun gue ga libur. Buka facebook & twitter pun gue ga sempet, tapi kalo sms masih sempet gue bales wkwk

Oke, gue ga mau curcol panjang-panjang, nanti kesan 'cool'nya ilang #loh. Gue cuma berharap kalian udah rada-rada lupa sama fic ini, jadi ga terlalu kecewa karena discontinued.

Sebelumnya, gue mau berterimakasih sama kak rie (Rievectha Herbst), kak rei (Andromeda no Rei), kak nand, kak sari, dll. Makasih banget loh jeng, kalian bener-bener sahabat yang baik, eikee seneng bangeett T_T

Dan yang ga kalah penting, makasi buat **reviewer**, **silent reader dan semuanya yang udah ngebantu gue disini**. Muaaacchh :* #cipok semuanya

Dadaaahhh~ salam perpisahan dari **airandair. **I will miss you, guys~~ :******


End file.
